Paradise
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Mike Chang era um exímio dançarino e, aparentemente, um fofo. Pelo menos, era a concepção que Quinn Fabray formulou em três anos de convivência no Glee Club. Mas, a situação mudou ao despertar naquela cama de hospital sentindo-se totalmente inválida.
1. Capítulo 1

Mike Chang era um exímio dançarino e, aparentemente, um fofo. Pelo menos, esta era a concepção que Quinn Fabray formulou do asiático em três anos de convivência distante no Glee Club. Mas, a situação mudou ao despertar pela sétima vez naquela cama de hospital sentindo-se totalmente invalida.

Os amigos e familiares iam e vinham do quarto sem que ela se desse ao trabalho de dirigir-lhes a palavra. Neste dia, Mike Chang apareceu timidamente e bateu de leve na porta entreaberta. A loira não se mexeu e a irmã mais velha, Frannie recebeu o simpático garoto e, pela primeira vez, comunicou que precisaria atender uma ligação urgente. A porta se fechou e Quinn se remexeu na cama para encarar o visitante. Mike sorri e se detem analisando cada canto do quarto de hospital. Nenhuma palavra dita em cinco minutos e o silêncio irritou a loira a ponto de sentir necessidade em se expressar.

_ Você e a Tina brigaram? – ele acha graça na pergunta e nega com a cabeça – Então, porque veio sozinho? Nós nunca fomos... Próximos.

_ Acho que está na hora de mudarmos isso, não acha? – ele se senta na poltrona.

_ Não estou muito disposta a conversar, Mike.

_ Posso esperar, não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo.

_ Você é estranho.

Ele dá de ombros e sorri novamente. A atenção se fixa em um ponto qualquer da parede e a porta se abre. É uma enfermeira e a loira não se sente nada confortável com a presença da estranha.

_ A cada meia hora, alguém entra e finge que se importa. Sorri, faz exames idiotas e bate a porta. Eu evitaria todo mundo se pudesse. – o olhar dele se fixa nela e a resposta é o mero silencio – Você não vai me dizer nada?

_ O que eu teria para lhe dizer?

_ Qualquer coisa! Você está andando, saltando e dançando por ai... Eu não tenho muito que contar deitada nesta cama há uma semana!

_ Eu adoraria dar um passeio com você, então. Acho que poderá fazer isso em breve, certo?

_ Em uma cadeira de rodas? Não, eu dispenso! Me recuso a usar essa monstruosidade!

_ OK, eu não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo.

Quinn revira os olhos e nenhuma palavra é dita até o retorno da irmã e a partida do garoto. Frannie solta um _bonito _e, automaticamente, a palavra _estranho _surge na mente da paciente. Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Brittany e o senhor Schuester passam para lhe fazer companhia. Ela não responde as perguntas e todos se despedem tentando disfarçar o pessimismo. No outro dia, a batida leve na porta e o sorriso tímido. Novamente, alguma incoerência e os dois acabam sozinhos. Ele estende fones de ouvido e um iphone. Ela não entende nada.

_ É a melhor maneira para ignorar as pessoas. Música alta é perfeita para isso! - a loira revira os olhos e hesita em apanhar o presente – Você pode testar comigo se quiser, não tenho outro lugar para is mesmo.

A loira coloca os fones e a surpresa arranca o primeiro sorriso genuíno desde o acidente. Não eram apenas canções, eram os vídeos das apresentações do New Directions em competições, começando pela performance dela cantando **Control, **nas Seletivas. O garoto dá pouco importância para o ocorrido e se distrai com o gameboy. Tão logo os vídeos terminam e musicas aleatórias são reproduzidas no aparelho, a menina repara na empolgação do visitante em um simples game. Ele nota que está sendo observado e se limita a sorrir como resposta.

_ Você quer o meu gameboy também? Ok, mas, vai ter que esperar pela sua vez!

_ O que? Hum... Você é estranho... – ele desiste e entrega o jogo _ Como se joga isso?

Nas primeiras tentativas, ela mal tem tempo para se divertir. Mike se coloca ao lado da cama hospitalar e repassa as instruções mais básicas. Quinn vence a primeira fase e comemora timidamente. Judy Fabray estranha o som de gargalhadas e reconhece a risada da filha. Ela abre a porta e reconhece o garoto asiático do Glee Club. O que ele teria feito?

Não há tempo para perguntas, o menino se despede deixando os presentes para a amiga. No dia seguinte, Mercedes, Kurt e Tina aparecem e a Quinn sente vontade de questionar a asiática sobre o dançarino, mas, se cala e se distrai com as bobagens disparadas pelo trio. Na sexta-feira, as batidas e o sorrio torto preenchem o silêncio do quarto 303. Não há troca de cumprimentos, no entanto, ele se encaminha para a poltrona vaga e se acomoda sem pedir licença. Deixa a mochila no canto e apanha um livro qualquer. Ela bufa após cinco minutos sem a menor troca de palavras.

_ È parece que você desistiu de ignorar as pessoas. – irritada, ela revira os olhos.

_ Consegui chegar à quarta fase.

_ Me deixa adivinhar... Você não ta conseguindo vencer o desafio? Típico de iniciante.

Ela retruca e apanha o aparelho, enquanto espera que ele se aproxime da cama. O asiático orienta e ela passa facilmente para a próxima etapa. A loira se entretem com o jogo e o rapaz volta para o livro. Meia hora de silêncio é suficiente para entediar a garota, que estranha as letras na capa do livro lido com tamanha concentração.

_ Você ta lendo um livro em mandarim?

_ Sim, por que o espanto? É a língua mais falada do mundo. – ele devolve com a tranqüilidade e o sorriso de sempre.

_ Eu sei, só não imaginava que alguém em Lima entendia. – ele dá de ombros e retoma a leitura – Você também sabe falar mandarim?

_ Sim, por que você gostaria de aprender?

_ Bom, eu teria todo o mundo para aprender. – ela debocha, o rapaz se entusiasma.

_ Podemos começar amanhã, o que acha? Não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo.

_ Sábado? Você a Tina brigaram? – sorriso perde a intensidade e ele se ressente.

_ Nossas prioridades são bem diferentes no momento.

_ É? E qual é a sua prioridade agora, Mike?

_ Honestamente, ensinar mandarim a você.

_ Você é estranho!

Ele acha graça no comentário recorrente e volta a atenção ao livro, enquanto ela se diverte com o videogame alheio. A porta se abre e Blaine, Finn e Kurt entram no quarto. Imediatamente, os olhos dos visitantes expressam a surpresa pela presença tão natural de Mike Chang. O rapaz se sente intimidado e, rapidamente, se despede. O humor dela piora e não há boa vontade para suportar as novidades desnecessárias.

No sábado, a situação piora consideravelmente. Ela acorda com horríveis dores nas costas e as enfermeiras tem trabalho redobrado pra lidar com o terrível temperamento. Judy não tem sucesso para acalmar a filha e chora longamente no corredor do hospital. Quinn exige a solidão e também cede as lágrimas. Era sábado, afinal! Ela tinha dezoito anos e deveria estar gastando o fim com bobagens típicas da sua idade ou rindo as custas das patéticas perolas dos amigos do coral. Ela deveria estar em qualquer lugar, menos invalida em uma cama de hospital! As batidas ritmadas e os passos hesitantes do garoto asiático lhe arrancam das próprias lamurias. Ele não diz nada e se dirige para a mesma poltrona. Quinn enxuga as lágrimas e percebe que ele está mais interessado no livro do que em seu ataque de histeria.

_ Eu quero ficar sozinha! – a exigência é direcionada ao acompanhante

_ Trouxe o iphone para isso, lembra? Você pode ficar a vontade para me ignorar, eu não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo.

_ Você só pode estar brincando! Em um sábado a tarde, mesmo nesse fim de mundo de Lima há o que se fazer!

_ Eu havia planejado dar aulas de mandarim, mas, acho que não é um bom dia. – a fala mansa incomoda a paciente.

_ Bom? Eu acho que posso riscar isso da minha vida, porque desde o maldito acidente nenhum dia foi outro senão péssimo... – ele tira os fones do bolso e conecta no celular. Ah! Ele estava nitidamente pronto para ignora-la! O olhar dele abaixa para as páginas e ela perde a paciência – Ei! Olha para mim... Ei, Chang! Isso não pode ser sério!

A garota esbraveja por minutos a fio até se cansar da indiferença e se por a observá-lo. A feição relaxada, o olhar atento ao folhear das páginas e a postura inalterada. As mãos tentam ajeitar os cabelos e apagar o rastro das lágrimas. Ele nota a mudança e a volta de certo controle. Então, acha que é seguro retirar os fones e abandonar o refugio do livro. Ao abrir a mochila, encontra o embrulho e ri do próprio esquecimento.

_ Você gosta de biscoitos? Minha mãe fez uma fornada pouco antes de eu sair e pediu que lhe entregasse. São ótimos! Precisei vencer uma guerra para roubar alguns da minha irmã!

_ Muita informação acumulada! Você tem uma irmã?

_ Sim, Melissa de 7 anos. Ela está em uma fase terrível, quer saber o porque de tudo...Às vezes, fico tonto com tantas perguntas. Você quer? – ela aceita a gentileza e acha estranho que nunca tenha se informado de detalhes tão triviais da família do dançando. Pensando bem, Mike era o mais discreto e silencioso integrante do Glee Club. Ao passo em que todos disputavam os holofotes, ele se contentava em apenas fazer parte de algo grandioso.

_ A sua mãe sabe mesmo que você vai passar o sábado em um hospital?

_ Claro, por isso preparou os cookies. Ela diz que doces ajudam qualquer um a se recuperar mais rápido.

_ E quanto desses eu teria que comer para voltar a andar?

_ Não sei, mas, posso diversificar se não tiver o resultado esperado. – ela ri da pretensão amável do visitante.

_ UAU! Quer dizer que você também sabe cozinhar?

_ Acho que enrolo bem o suficiente para não morrer de fome.

Relutante, a enfermeira entra no recinto e pede licença ao garoto para uma sessão de exercícios. O menino tenciona se despedir, mas, ela insiste para que apenas espere. Afinal, aonde mais Mike Chang deveria estar?

Ele devora seis biscoitos durante a estadia da enfermeira no quarto e elabora mentalmente noções básicas de mandarim. Boa parte da tarde é gasta entre conversas relevantes, lições do idioma oficial da China e elogios rasgados aos biscoitos da mãe de Mike. No domingo, o médico aparece e afirma que até da semana, Quinn poderia ser liberada pra continuar a recuperação em casa. Mais uma vez, a jovem recusa veemente a possibilidade de utilizar a cadeira de rodas para se deslocar com mais facilidade.

A tarde é encerrada com duas surpresas contraditórias. Puck aparece carregando Beth e arranca lágrimas de emoção da mãe biológica e na seqüência, Rachel Berry adentra ao quarto hospitalar pela primeira vez. Quinn não culpava a judia, mesmo que as lágrimas da principal solista do New Directions impossibilitassem a tentativa de dialogo. Não houve desculpas ou acusações, Rachel precisava desesperadamente se libertar da sensação de remorso e culpa que lhe rondavam desde a vitória nas Regionais. Com a tragédia, o casamento com Finn não foi concretizado e todo o relacionamento adolescente ruíra a partir daquela data. Finn e Rachel não se falavam desde então e a maioria dos integrantes do coral permanecia alheia a bagunça que se tornava o casal _Finchel. Tike e Samcedes _também estavam em estado de espera, o que não pareceu afetar tanto o futuro acadêmico de dança.

Quarenta e oito horas sem que as aquelas batidas fossem ouvidas no quarto 303. Dois dias sem a estranha companhia do _professor de mandarim, _dois dias sem que ela ouvisse a frase favorita desde o acidente. _Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo._ A situação de inusitada intimidade com Mike Chang estava estranhamente agradável e ela temia que tudo se despedaçasse quando fosse liberada e retornasse para a casa. Afinal, o sentimento de _normalidade _deveria ser devolvido juntamente com sua alta hospitalar. Ao menos, ela sentia que o interesse dos amigos diminuía com os rumores de melhora de seu quadro clinico.

No terceiro dia de ausência, Quinn resolvera abandonar o game e o decorado repertório do iphone. Ela suspirou ao notar a entrada de mais uma enfermeira e o anuncio de mais uma incomoda sessão de fisioterapia. No momento em que a mulher decretou o fim dos exercícios, o comentário apanhou a paciente desprevenida. _Já vou liberar a entrada do seu amigo, ele parecia ansioso. _Mike entra com o rosto nervoso, respirando rapidamente e com a roupa empapada de suor. A mochila é jogada em um canto e ele se deixa cair na poltrona.

_ Juro que largo o futebol, se a treinadora Beiste insistir em começar o Finn como quarterback nesta sexta-feira! Sério, nós treinamos dobrado nestes dias e o cara não acerta dois passes seguidos. Você não faz ideia de como eu sinto falta do Matt nestas horas. Ser o único velocista da equipe é um problema, especialmente, quando a bola não chega nas suas mãos como deveria! – ela leva as mãos a boca para conter as risadas _ Qual é a graça? Eu to quebrado, Quinn! – a raiva simulada termina em sonoras gargalhadas – Não me diz que a cheerio que namorou dois quarterback odeia futebol?

_ Você descobriu o meu segredo, Chang! Eu suportava as partidas pela torcida, mas, não me peça para conversar sobre futebol. Esse esporte não faz sentido!

_ Não tiro a sua razão. Por causa destes treinos extras, atrasei as suas aulas de mandarim. Sinto muito por isso. – ele se desculpa com o sorriso tímido.

_ Tudo bem, eu não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo. – ela toma a frase preferida dele.

_ Não foi bem o que eu ouvi das enfermeiras. Você não vai ter alta nesta semana?

_ Se me convenceram a usar uma cadeira de rodas, sim. – ela se ressente ao responder.

_ De qualquer modo, nós teríamos outro lugar para ir. – ele sorri antes de tentar ajeitar o cabelo despenteado _ Não que aqui não seja bom.

_ Minha casa é muito melhor do que esse quarto de hospital. – ela retruca, cruzando os braços de pirraça.

_ Esse não seria um bom motivo para lhe convencer a usar a cadeira de rodas?

_ Aceitar a cadeira de rodas, é a mesma coisa que assumir que eu estou inv

alida. E eu não consigo lidar com isso agora.

_ Você pareceu muito com a minha irmã agora. Ela quer o mundo, mas, não sabe por onde começar. – descontrai o garoto.

_ Isso não soou muito bem.

_ Ah, não? Tudo bem, dizem que eu sou meio estranho, sabe?

_ Antes, eu te achava fofo, mas, estranho caiu bem melhor.

Ele dá de ombros e abri o sorriso de sempre. Quinn repete uma palavra em mandarim e bufa pela correção. Poucas lições e o celular dele toca. A mãe pede que ele se apresse para o jantar com o restante da família. Mike se despede e, pela primeira vez, garante retornar. Compromisso firmado e palavra dada. Mike Chang nunca quebrou uma promessa.

Na quinta-feira, Mike confere o relógio e adentra ao hospital municipal de Lima calmamente. A mochila nas costas, os fones nos ouvidos para a distração e a boca se reproduzindo silenciosamente a letra da música envolvente de Michael Jackson. A memória de brilhar nas Seletivas ao cantar ABC coloca um sorriso no rosto do asiático, que ousa viajar mais no pretérito ao relembrar os pequenos momentos de cumplicidade com Quinn Fabray no palco. Por que ele levou tanto tempo para se aproximar da garota? Apesar da tragédia, ele ainda teria chance de recuperar a chance perdida e não teria nada que lhe demovesse deste propósito.

Antes de ousar bater na porta do dormitório, sussurros e lamentos transformam totalmente o semblante do dançarino. Sem cerimônia, ele adentra ao recinto e encontra Quinn sentada na cadeira de rodas aos prantos, enquanto a mãe tentava conter o quadro de desespero da filha. O jovem mira a adolescente que implora para que seja retirada da cadeira. Desarmada, Judy permite que o rapaz faça a vontade da garota e se ausenta momentaneamente do recinto para acalmar os próprios nervos. Após o drama da gravidez, a relação de mãe e filha se reduziu a convivência forçada. Por isso, lidar com a eventual paralisia da adolescente sem o devido suporte do ex-marido estava fora do alcance da mulher.

Mike pede permissão para se aproximar e a respiração dela se normaliza com a perspectiva de abandonar aquela _abominação. _Quinn enlaça o pescoço do rapaz, que com todo o zelo possível pega-a no colo e com cautela a conduz de volta a cama. As lágrimas ganham novamente a face feminina e ele sente que não pode fazer nada para aliviar o desespero alheio. O primeiro pensamento é correr para chamar pela mãe dela ou por um médico qualquer... A segunda reação é sugerir uma conversa franca com Artie. Afinal, o amigo demonstrava estar confortável com sua situação e conseguia esboçar uma crescente felicidade nos últimos dias. Entretanto, ele percebe a lenta movimentação dela no cômodo e o gesto sutil para que ele se sentasse na beirada da cama. Então, ele opta pela atitude mais plausível e passa o braço direito pelos ombros dela. Inexplicavelmente, Quinn encontra no abraço asiático o local mais apropriado para desafogar a magoa acumulada desde o acidente. A camisa dele logo é encharcada pelas lágrimas e ele não dá a mínima. Desta vez, nenhum inconveniente surge para interromper o conforto mutuo. Aos poucos, a serenidade recai sobre a menina, que se desprende com o rosto corado dos braços do inesperado refugio.

_ UAU! Eu não acredito que ainda reprisem Dragon Ball! É o melhor anime do mundo! – explica o empolgado ainda com o braço sobre os ombros dela.

_ Você é muito estranho, Mike Chang! – aponta a loira.

_ Ah, você não gosta de desenhos? É impossível que alguém tenha crescido sem se divertir com desenhos animados! – ele muda o assunto e a vermelhidão na face feminina diminui com a conversa.

_ É assim incrível? Então, você poderia me atualizar sobre esse desenho? Eu não tenho outro lugar para ir mesmo. – o rapaz resume os princípios de Dragon Ball e consegue a façanha de vê-la sorrir – OK! Essas esferas do dragão realizam qualquer desejo, certo? E o que você pediria se tivesse reunido todas?

_ Eu desejaria saber antes tudo o que eu sei agora... Queria ter tomado algumas atitudes antes. Acho que não é pedir muito, não é? – ele sorri inquieto.

Ela nega com a cabeça e se recosta nos travesseiros para acompanhar o restante do bendito anime. Mike suspira e dispersa sua atenção mais para a garota a seu lado do que para o desenho exibido na televisão a sua frente. A enfermeira aparece e avisa que o médico passaria mais tarde, aparentemente, para liberar a paciente. A notícia é celebrada, contudo, a duvida paira sobre a mente da jovem. _Ele teria outro lugar, mas, será que iria? _As palavras saem desordenadas de sua boca e a pergunta acerta em cheio o distraído dançarino, que assegura ter planejado longas sessões de mandarim e que pouco se importava com o local. Afinal, _Mike Chang nunca havia quebrado uma promessa. _


	2. Capítulo 2

Quinn Fabray recebe alta ao meio-dia da sexta-feira após doze dias de internação e com o quadro clinico ainda aspirando cuidados e sem um parecer definitivo. Não havia certeza sobre a sua evolução ou mesmo sobre a possibilidade de recuperar o movimento das pernas. Por sua vez, Mike se sente intimidado ao pisar na residência do que sobrara da família Fabray. Contudo, valia o esforço. Judy Fabray se mostrava menos tensa com a presença do desconhecido asiático. A fala mansa e o sorriso fácil se transformaram no maior suportr para que Quinn enfrentasse o desafio de conviver com a cadeira de rodas.

No dia em que completou-se um mês da alta hospitalar, a loira recebe o tradicional visitante em mandarim e com um sorriso invejável no rosto, já que ela iniciaria a fisioterapia no dia seguinte. Logo, poderia retornar para o convívio dos colegas no Colégio Willian Mckinley. Mais do que nunca, era uma questão de tempo para que a sintonia da dupla fosse revelada para o universo reduzido de Lima. E ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Não há exagero no pseudo-relacionamento. Ele não comparece a fisioterapia, porém, aproveita da tecnologia para verificar o estado emocional da aluna no instante em que o status de Quinn Fabray se mostra disponível no Facebook. O sorriso é tão automático quanto a ação de saúda-la. O primeiro comentário dela depois do trágico acidente movimenta a timeline dos integrantes do New Directions naquela noite. "**Nunca estive tão feliz em retornar às aulas. Amanhã, de volta ao Willian Mckinley". **A frase recebe diversos comentários e os amigos não cansam de curtir a novidade. Ele se limita a chama-la em particular na rede social.

**Mike Chang diz:**

Você precisa de alguma ajuda amanhã?

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

Ajuda, não. Mas, gostaria de ver você lá!

**Mike Chang diz:**

Mesmo que eu tivesse qualquer outro lugar par ir, estaria lá por você.

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

Eu queria escrever _obrigada _em mandarim, mas, fica muito difícil desenhar aqui.

**Mike Chang diz:**

Seria ótimo, minha irmãzinha duvida que eu esteja mesmo te ensinando mandarim.

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

E o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar a provar?

**Mike Chang diz:**

Eu adoraria passear com vocês algum dia! Mas, acho que posso esperar... Enquanto isso, podemos nos falar por vídeo, o que acha? Ela quer dizer _oi _em mandarim!

Quinn sorri diante do monitor antes de aceitar o convite de videoconferência e exclama um _fofo _para o garoto que logo surge na sua frente. A pequena Melissa, a caçula da família Chang, é totalmente o oposto do irmão. Tagarela, extrovertida e completamente encantadora. As poucas palavras trocadas em mandarim servem para comprovar a história do irmão mais velho. Realmente, Mike Chang era fofo e a única coisa estranha era a evolução daquela confusa conexão.

Na manhã seguinte, os olhares a perseguem, os comentários lhe incomodam, os amigos lhe sufocam, porém, ele estava lá. Quieto, alheio a movimentação excessiva e com o sorriso de sempre no rosto. Ela encontra motivo para rir mesmo em uma cadeira de rodas.

Artie é o mais atencioso e lhe ensina, literalmente, o caminho das pedras. A proximidade com o deficiente físico lhe rende a comprovação de que havia uma espécie de reconciliação dele para com Tina. Afinal, _Tike _deixara de existir há semanas!

A expectativa para a reunião do coral era tamanha que mesmo os comentários descabidos de Brittany ou irritantes de Rachel são relevados pela maioria durante o almoço. Após dois meses tensos, o Glee Club estava reunido e em preparação contínua para as Nacionais. O último sinal ecoa pelos corredores do colégio e os _perdedores _se apressam para alcançar a sala de ensaios. Will Schuester terminava de escrever a palavra chave da vez. **Superação. **Por unanimidade, a semana seria dedicada para homenagear o esforço de Quinn ema retomar o controle da própria vida. A apresentação de Mercedes leva a loira as lágrimas, o solo de Puck lhe emociona e as palavras do professor somente ressaltam o valor individual da jovem. Ele sorri. Discreto, introspectivo e quieto.

Mike precisava reconhecer que as palavras nunca foram o seu ponto forte. Ele precisou de três anos no coral para arriscar um misero solo e, agora, não poderia estar mais nervoso. A sua preferência sempre foi a dança, o movimento ao mero fato de estar estático e enfrentar a multidão apenas com a sua voz. Por mais que a sua vontade fosse em _dançar com ela, _teria que esperar um pouco mais. Na atual circunstância, a sua melhor aposta era a música... E a _voz. _Estático, ele ergue a mão e espera pela oportunidade para se encaminhar até o centro da sala. O asiático suspira e solicita uma nota ao pianista. As expressões de espanto dos colegas não ajudam muito para afastar o embrulho no estomago e a sensação de esquecimento dos primeiros versos da canção.

_**Quando ela era apenas uma garota**_

_**Ela tinha expectativas com o mundo**_

_**Mas isso voou além de seu alcance**_

_**Então ela fugiu em seu sono**_

_**E sonhou com o para-para-paraíso**_

_**Para-para-paraíso**_

_**Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos**_

Kurt quase tem uma sincope nervosa ao constatar que ninguém compreende a verdadeira motivação da apresentação inesperada do asiático. Ele procura pela percepção nos olhos de Rachel e Mercedes e a única coisa que encontra são lágrimas. O extravagante solista bufa pela lentidão de seus colegas e sussurra mais para si do que para ser ouvido por terceiros.

_ Por que Mike Chang está cantando uma música para a Quinn?

_ Finalmente! Achei que eu estava imaginando coisas... Acho que _isso _– Blaine refere-se a ligação do chinês e da loira – começou mais ou menos naquele dia no hospital, lembra?

_ Claro, foi estranho... Mas, os dois pareciam tão naturais juntos... Formariam um bonito casal, não acha? – brinca o futuro aluno da NYADA.

_ Acho que é só uma questão de tempo e de percepção. _Obvio! _– aposta o antigo Warble.

Rachel enxuga as últimas lágrimas e enxerga o _óbvio _descrito por Blaine. A performance do asiático não emocionou a loira, muito pelo contrário. Um admirável sorriso brotara no rosto da ex-líder de torcida e a judia se perguntava se deixara algo escapar nos últimos cinco minutos. Tina entrelaça as mãos com Artie e levanta uma sobrancelha impressionada. O antigo namorado havia falhado nas notas mais complicadas e pecado pela excessiva ansiedade, entretanto, evoluíra tanto vocalmente! Ela estava orgulhosa pelo _amigo. Amigo, _ainda era estranho pensar nele daquela maneira.

A calmaria de Mike parecia complementar a sua eterna obsessão em causar, propagar o próprio talento. _Opostos. _A paciência não combinava com o seu estilo e não poderia de formar alguma ditar o seu idealizado futuro. Mesmo quando ela decidiu romper o namoro, ele não se excedeu. Se expressar com o silêncio era a mania mais irritante de Mike. Ele baixou os olhos e perguntou se tinha certeza. Ela confirmou e o garoto a sua frente se limitou a respirar profundamente e sorrir desanimado.

Tina se lembraria do _primeiro namorado de verdade para sempre. _Todavia, o coração ainda pertencia ao primeiro amor. Artie crescera e se impusera de maneira tão corajosa nas últimas semanas, que era inútil perder tempo reprimindo os próprios sentimentos. Afinal, a tentativa de suicídio, o impulso Finchel para adiantar a união e o trágico acidente só demonstravam como a vida era curta demais para se acovardar, para se conformar com menos do que o necessário para ser feliz. Por isso, ela estava orgulhosa ao testemunhar o _amigo _fazendo exatamente o mesmo.

_**Quando ela era apenas uma garota**_

_**Ela tinha expectativas com o mundo**_

_**Mas isso voou além de seu alcance**_

_**E balas foram pegas com seus dentes**_

Will elogia o esforço de seu principal dançarino e dispensa os alunos. Aos poucos, a maioria se dispersa e Puck se oferece para dar uma carona à Quinn até a casa de Shelby para visitarem Beth. Com o convite, a loira sequer tem a chance de agradecer ao gesto do visitante mais regular. Ela brincava com a filha biológica, quando o celular soou com uma mensagem dele. _Você está cansada de aula por hoje ou encara um extra? Lição de mandarim às sete? _Ela confirma o compromisso e aproveita para matar as saudades da filha. A insanidade de querer prejudicar a mãe adotiva e lutar pela guarda de menininha parecia ter ocorrido há décadas... Por isso, Shelby tolerava com tranqüilidade a presença dos jovens em sua residência.

Pontualmente às sete horas, as leves batidas são ouvidas na porta da casa de Judy Fabray. O sorriso torto e o tom calmo se tornam rotina, especialmente, naquele horário. Logo, o mandarim se transforma em detalhe secundário para a hora particular da inusitada dupla. Lições de casa, planos para números no Glee Club, comentários idiotas sobre nada, sessões intermináveis de videogame, reprises de Dragon Ball e animes desconhecidos para a maioria dos adolescentes e risadas. Mais do que distração, a presença de Mike Chang se confirma como a certeza de gargalhadas e momentos que compensam toda a dificuldade de lidar com o último ano do colegial em uma cadeira de rodas.

Contudo, naquela terça-feira as risadas são trocadas por lágrimas, recusas, brigas e desistências. Ela havia caído seguidamente no exercício da fisioterapia que deveria ser a chave para sua libertação da pragmática cadeira. O planejamento da médica estava atrasado em duas semanas, apesar, da inicial boa vontade em cumprir a desgastante rotina de exercícios, repetições e remédios. Naquela terça-feira, Quinn amaldiçoou o mundo, a família, os amigos e se trancou no quarto incomunicável. Estava farta dos rostos piedosos, das gentilezas exageradas e da recuperação inútil. _Ela queria voltar ao normal! Seria pedir muito?_

**A vida continua**

**Fica tão pesada**

**A roda corrompe a borboleta**

**Cada lágrima, uma cachoeira**

Ela rejeita as ligações dele, não retorna as mensagens e não se dá ao trabalho de responder, quando ele bate diversas vezes na porta do seu quarto. A loira estava prestes a responder a persistência com grosseria, quando uma voz infantil lhe desarma. Como ele havia se atrevido a trazer a irmãzinha? Aquilo era golpe baixo! O segundo pedido da menina lhe convence e a loira autoriza a entrada das visitas.

_ Eu disse que ela me deixaria entrar, Mike! Mamãe fala que ninguém consegue me dizer não... UAU! Que quarto legal... Quantos brinquedos! Você se trancou para brincar sozinha, não é? – a tagarelice da garotinha lembrava muitíssimo Rachel Berry – Ah! Ajudei a minha mãe a fazer esses biscoitos para você... E não deixei o Mike comer nenhum! Ele é guloso!

O rapaz chama a irmã de mentirosa e entrega o pacotinho repleto de _ccokies. _A face da loira estava mais serena e, aos poucos, as perguntas intermináveis de Melissa Chang devolvem algo próximo do bom humor a Quinn Fabray. O asiático permanece em silêncio apenas observando a interação das duas garotas mais importantes da sua vida. Quando ele se ligara daquela forma à loira? Antigamente, ele mal tinha interesse em trocar cumprimentos com a ex-capitã das cheerios. Ele sempre se referia à ela como a _**namorada de alguém. **_Primeiro, como namorada de Finn, depois de _mãe da filha de Puck, _no segundo ano, como a namorado do garoto novo e agora... Bom, agora, Mike ainda não tinha as palavras certas para definir Quinn Fabray. Sinceramente, as palavras nunca foram o seu forte.

_ Mike tinha te chateado? – o garoto pegava uma boneca numa estante mais alta e se assusta pela ousadia da caçula – Ele ficou todo nervoso, porque você não atendia ao telefone e mamãe sempre diz que meninos não podem deixar as meninas tristes.

_ Não, Melissa. Seu irmão sempre foi muito querido. Eu não atendia, porque queria ficar um pouco sozinha, entende? – a menina gesticula que sim e se entretem com o novo brinquedo. O semblante da loira fica mais sério e o olhar fulmina o garoto. – Você apareceu no hospital por causa da sua mãe?

_ Mais ou menos... Três dias depois do acidente, a Tina terminou comigo e nem sequer perguntei o motivo... Minha mãe sempre disse que eu jamais deveria gritar ou magoar uma garota... Então, aceitei a decisão. O problema é que eu não reagi muito bem ao descobrir que ela estava voltando com o Artie. – ele se acomoda na beira da cama – Ai, minha mãe ralhou... Disse que eu deveria me envergonhar por achar que estava tendo uma semana ruim... Porque ao redor do mundo, milhares de pessoas estavam enfrentando dias ainda piores. Por isso, lembrei de você... – a explicação é cortada.

_ Oh! Isso não soou muito bem.

_ Não por isso...Ficou claro que eu deveria me focar nas coisas boas. Então, me lembrei de você, Quinn. Apesar de tudo, eu teria a oportunidade de conhecer você e não a namorada de alguém.

_ EI! Eu não namorei tantos caras... – ela quase consegue brincar.

_ Mas, era como eu conhecia você... Como a namorada de um amigo meu... Você mesma disse que nós nunca fomos... Próximos. Achei que estava mais do que na hora de mudar isso. Por isso, fui ao hospital... – ela ri do nada – O que aconteceu?

_ Eu...Lembrei de quando descobri o seu nome... – ele estranha e presta atenção nela – No começo do Glee, eu mal tinha decorado o nome do pessoal... E um dia, eu e Puck cuidamos dos sobrinhos da ex-mulher do senhor Schue... E ele não desgrudava do celular e disse que estava trocando mensagens com _Mike Chang, o asiático do coral. _Na verdade, ele estava mandando mensagens picantes para a Santana... Não tem importância, mas, tem haver com o que você disse. – ele sorri e joga o braço direito sobre os ombros dela, enquanto a irmãzinha se divertia com as bonecas – Fico feliz que isso tenha mudado.

_ O que mudou? – os dois gargalham da curiosidade infantil _ Ei, agora que ela já está feliz... Podemos comer os biscoitos? – o irmão mais velho retruca _ O que? Mamãe não deixou que comêssemos nenhum! Eu quero experimentar, Mike! – choraminga a menina.

_ Claro, Melissa. Você pode pegar quantos quiser, está bem?

A loira apanha o pacote e se serve do primeiro cookie. Na seqüência, oferece aos irmãos e ri diante do entusiasmo da menininha. Quinn não entende como aquela terça-feira negra termina de forma tão reconfortante, assistindo a um desenho qualquer escolhido pela caçula da família Chang e de mãos dadas com o primogênito.


	3. Chapter 3

Aos poucos, a fisioterapia agiliza os resultados e a evolução é considerável. Do mesmo modo, os colegas do coral são de grande valia. As garotas estão sempre ao seu lado, ajudando a superar cada obstáculo e os meninos se mostram cada vez mais gentis. O professor de espanhol acelera a preparação para as Nacionais e solicita que o asiático adapta a coreografia para que Quinn e Artie tenham certo destaque no palco.

O rapaz sorri e gasta horas a fio construindo seqüências de movimento e a recompensa é flagrar a garota em pé com o apoio de muletas. Ele se deixa levar pelo impulso e abraça a garota da forma mais cuidadosa que sua empolgação permite. A loira é arrancada do chão e gargalha pela exaltada demonstração de alegria do seu visitante mais recorrente. Judy estranha a agitação no quarto da filha e pede calma aos adolescentes. Afinal, Quinn havia se esforçado demais para atingir aquele quadro de independência e não poderia se sobrecarregar... Mesmo que fosse por algo tão válido como um abraço do... É, Judy Fabray ainda não sabia definir com precisão a relação da caçula com o garoto asiático.

No dia seguinte, ele estava a sua espera para a lenta caminhada até a sala de aula. O espanto nos rostos das dezenas de desconhecidos e a felicidade plenamente expressa pelas palmas e sorrisos nas feições mais amigáveis. O abraço de Rachel quase lhe causa outra seqüela de tão apertado e a fraca lamuria de dor oriunda da loira desencadeia outra maré de desculpas da judia, que é confortada por Finn. Enfim, a crise Finchel fora superada! Na seqüência, dois braços musculosos lhe tiram do chão e a loira precisa distribuir diversos tapas para que Puck lhe solte. O bad boy sorri e cede a vontade da antiga namorada. Santana e Brittany festejam a melhora, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt e Blaine sugerem um número musical; Rory, Artie e Sugar se colocam a disposição para qualquer necessidade e Mike Chang permanece quieto apenas andando ao seu lado e carregando seus pertences. Ele finaliza o demorado trajeto na porta da sala dela e se despede com um beijo no rosto. Kurt se apressa em apanhar a mochila das mãos do dançarino e debocha da intimidade entre a inusitada dupla.

_ Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo... – a loira lhe encara confusa – _Fabang. Fabray + Chang, _foi uma sugestão do Blaine... Sou suspeito, mas, achei uma graça. No apelido e no casal, obviamente. – ele pisca cúmplice e ela revira os olhos pela bobagem.

Ao atravessar os corredores naquela manhã, Quinn repara pela primeira vez os cartazes anunciando o baile de formatura. Contagem regressiva para a despedida eterna do colegial. Apenas mais um mês de aula e relembra como sua trajetória se modificara em menos de 365 dias. Tudo estava incerto em sua rotina... A formatura, a atuação nas Nacionais, a recuperação, a entrada em Yale e a única consistência era os passos despreocupados do garoto ao seu lado e as pontuais aulas de mandarim. Ela alcança o refeitório com Mike e logo é cercada pelos integrantes do New Directions.

Os comentários sobre o baile, as cartas de aceitação em diferentes universidades, a tarefa da semana no Glee Club e as eventuais fofocas do circulo de amizade mais fiel de Ohio. Sugar contava alguma besteira sobre o pai patrocinar uma banda famosa para o baile e Rory implica com o gosto duvidoso da namorada. As sugestões de grupos musicais ocupam o restante do horário de almoço e as gargalhadas não tardam em surgir diante dos nomes curiosos levantados. Mike palpita e é repreendido comicamente pela garota sentada ao seu lado. O garoto ri do deboche por seu gosto musical e, involuntariamente, entrelace a sua mão com a dela. Blaine cutuca o namorado pelo inocente flagrante e se esforçam para manter as aparências. Afinal, ainda era uma questão de tempo.

Quinn descansa da exaustiva fisioterapia no sofá da sala vasculhando a internet atrás de algo interessante. A timeline do seu facebook estava bastante entediante. _**Existe algo para se fazer nessa quarta-feira em Lima? **_O seu comentário é compartilhado por Puck, Artie, Santana, Sugar e Mercedes. Sam sugere a reprise de Avatar na televisão, Rachel argumenta sobre um ensaio geral extra, Kurt ironiza ao postar que _**era um dia lindo para estudar mandarim. **_Tina e Mike curtem a postagem do namorado de Blaine e o asiático lhe chama em uma conversa privada.

**Mike Chang diz:**

Todo dia é dia de aprender mandarim. Mas, o que acha de tentar algo diferente hoje?

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

Eu já disse que estou entediada, então, aceito qualquer sugestão razoável!

**Mike Chang diz:**

Estou tomando conta da minha irmã e ela cismou que quer ir ao parquinho no centro... Quer ir também? Eu adoraria passear com vocês!

Quinn não responde imediatamente, mas, acaba atualizando seu status com algo equivalente. _**Não, chega de estudar por hoje, Kurt. Mas, é um belo dia para se desperdiçar em casa não é?**_Mike, Sam, Rachel, e Tina curtem o comentário e em seguida, o celular dela avisa o recebimento de uma mensagem. _Chegamos ai em quarenta minutos, está bem? _Ela escuta o carro estacionar e em seu próprio tempo, abre a porta e recebe o costumeiro sorriso. As primeiras palavras partem da agitada Melissa, que enumera as brincadeiras que faria no parque. Era a primeira vez que os dois se permitem respirar ares mais habituais para suas respectivas idades.

Mike para o automóvel e a irmã dispara para o escorregador. Ele gargalha e trata de ajudar a passageira a sair. Não havia pressa alguma. Inicialmente, eles se acomodam em um banco qualquer e se divertem observando as peripécias da menina, que vez ou outra chama pelo irmão para empurra-la no balanço ou ajuda-la em brinquedos mais altos. Quinn sorria pela gentileza latente do rapaz e apanha o celular para registrar a integração entre os irmãos. Ela filma o momento de carinho e gargalha ao perceber que ele se constrange pelo pequeno flagrante. O riso é cortado por uma repentina dor na perna direita. Câimbra. A careta não passa despercebida por ele.

_ Ei, Quinn... O que aconteceu? Ta sentindo alguma coisa? – o tom é alarmado.

_ Nada sério... É câimbra... A médica falou que é normal, ainda mais nos primeiros dias com as muletas. Não se preocupa, Mike. – ela leva as mãos ao local do desconforto.

_ Acho que é melhor irmos, não é? Até porque o tempo ta fechando e pode chover... Eu vou chamar a Melissa e vamos, pode ser? – ela nega a proposta.

_ Eu não sou feita de açúcar para derreter na chuva, Mike. A sua irmã ta se divertindo tanto e eu só preciso me esticar um pouco... Não agüento mais ficar naquele quarto.

_ Tem certeza? – ela confirma – Sua mãe vai pirar se você chegar em casa encharcada. Bom, eu sempre fico esperando a minha irmã deitado naquele gramado... Que tal?

Quinn só tem tempo para aceitar a sugestão de local e é pega no colo pelo garoto. O rosto é tingido de vermelho pela inusitada ação e ela agradece aos céus pelos instantes para se recuperar do choque, enquanto o rapaz se afasta para buscar as muletas e informar a menininha sobre a nova localização. Mike lhe devolve as muletas e sem cerimônia alguma, se deixa cair a centímetros dela.

_**Na noite**_

_**Na noite de tempestade**_

_**Ela fechou os olhos**_

Quinn dá de ombros e a exemplo do amigo, se deita no gramado do parque central de Lima. A dor diminui com o relaxamento da garota e o braço esticado serve como excelente travesseiro. O rapaz sorri de canto ao perceber que estava sendo usado como escoro. Ela se ajeita, encara o céu de fim de tarde em Ohio e retoma o dialogo.

_ Você sempre faz isso?

_ Me deitar no parque com você? Não, acho que é a primeira vez. – ela estapeia o ombro dele pela brincadeira.

_ Passar o dia no parque com _a sua irmã. _Pelo jeito que você falou, parece bem comum.

_ Melissa adora esse lugar e com os meus pais sempre ocupados, meio que se tornou a minha obrigação... Mas, não tenho do que me queixar, né? E você gostou do passeio? – ela sorri em confirmação – Que bom... O primeiro dos meus três desejos já se realizou... Faltam dois... – a menina arqueja a sobrancelha demonstrando confusão – É segredo, mas, eu consegui reunir todas as esferas do dragão... – a referencia à Dragon Ball arranca risadas da dupla.

_ E eu posso saber quais são os seus desejos, Mike Chang? – ela fala virando-se de lado para encara-lo.

_ Hoje... _Passear com você... _O segundo é... _Dançar uma música no baile de formatura com você... _E o terceiro depende muito do que você dirá agora. – ele descansa a cabeça sobre os cotovelos para fitar o rosto levemente corado da garota deitada a seu lado.

_ Isso é um convite? – ele sorri e acena positivamente – Não sei se estarei recuperada até o baile... E acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, Mike.

_ Por que não? Você acha que eu danço mal ou algo parecido? – ela nega com a cabeça e volta a olhar para o horizonte – Eu não quero apenas dançar com você... Quero passar ainda mais tempo com você... Independentemente da velocidade dos seus passos, Quinn.

_ É impressão minha ou começou a chuviscar? – ela muda o rumo da conversa e senta-se _ Eu nunca tinha vindo neste parque antes... Acho que não conheço Lima tão bem.

_ Então, está mais do que na hora de você experimentar algum brinquedo...

_**Na noite**_

_**Na noite de tempestade**_

_**Ela voou para longe**_

_**E sonhou com o para-para-paraíso**_

_**Para-para-paraíso**_

De supetão, o rapaz volta a segurar a garota no colo e conduzi-la com cautela invejável para o balanço que mais considerou seguro. Ela ri da iniciativa infantil e gargalha alto ao sentir o primeiro empurrão. Melissa grita pelo irmão e se enfia no balanço mais próximo. Os pingos engrossam e as poucas pessoas que aproveitavam o local fogem da chuva. O rapaz sorri com os gritinhos histéricos da irmã e considera que a chuva poderia prejudicar o sensível estado de saúde de Quinn. Então, corre para apanhar as muletas esquecidas no gramado e entregar para a menina... Mesmo atingida pela leve garoa, Quinn gargalhava alto pela _pequena competição _com Melissa para ver quem se balançava mais alto.

Mike para o brinquedo ocupado pela garota e oferece ajuda para que ela se levante e se equilibre devidamente. A loira aceita a mão do garoto e repousa a livre no rosto dele. As muletas são esquecidas por um momento e ela beija levemente o asiático, que necessita de dois ou três segundos para abrir os olhos e digerir o acontecido. Ela sorri pela reação e, finalmente, se apóia nas muletas.

_ Então, você não vai me dizer mesmo qual é o seu terceiro desejo? – ela brinca ainda há milímetros do rosto dele.

_ Você acabou de torná-lo realidade... Você não quer mesmo reconsiderar o segundo? – ele sugere abrindo um amplo sorriso e depositando as mãos na cintura dela.

_ E realizar três desejos seus no mesmo dia? Não sei, pode inflar muito o seu ego...

_ E ser a razão dos meus três desejos não inflou o seu? – ela nega _ Você é estranha!

Ela estapeia o ombro do rapaz antes da menininha chamar a atenção do irmão e resmungar do fato de estar toda molhada e com muito frio. Mike reconhece que já estava muito tarde para a garotinha estar fora de casa e anuncia que estavam de partida.

_ Não, eu não vou caminhando para o carro! – Melissa cruza os braços com o semblante fechado _ Você não carregou a Quinn no colo? Agora, é minha vez! Quero que você me leve na garupa, Mike!

O rapaz se rende aos pedidos infantis e acaba carregando a irmã nas costas até o automóvel em passos de acordo com a possibilidade de deslocamento de Quinn. Minutos depois, o carro para na frente da casa da família Fabray e ele salta para abrir a porta e ajuda-la a sair. O gesto aumenta o sorriso na face dela, que considera oportuno encerrar a inexplicável tarde com um beijo mais sereno do que o primeiro. Ele encosta a testa na dela e sorri antes mesmo de abrir os olhos e flagrar o mesmo resultado na feição feminina. As incessantes buzinadas e a figura da caçula chamando o irmão mais velho lhes traz de volta para a curiosa realidade. Judy abre a porta para a filha e ralha pela roupa completamente encharcada! A jovem dá de ombros e se encaminha para o quarto e a primeira ação ao se logar na rede social é curtir o comentário _dele. __**A maioria da população não conhece os melhores lugares de Lima. Tarde ótima com **_**Melissa Chang e **_**Quinn Fabray. **_

Mike havia escrito a frase e se ocupado em trocar a roupa molhada, arrumar a irmã, preparar a janta dos dois e ajudar a menininha com as últimas tarefas escolares. Entretanto, o espanto não teve precedentes ao conferir exatos 25 comentários em sua última postagem no Facebook! Jamais uma frase sua causara tanto tumulto on-line. Ele averigua e descobri que 14 pessoas haviam curtido e as frases variam de surpresa à piadinhas sobre o aparente novo casal gleeks. O rebuliço em sua timeline se propagara após a pincelada de Kurt _**Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para Fabang se tornar real! **_e a menção de Blaine ao flagrante de sintonia latente ainda no hospital. Mercedes exigia ser atualizada do ocorrido, Rachel comemorava o novo relacionamento e achara o _apelido _bastante _fofo. _Finn, Artie e Rory questionavam sobre o local escolhido para o _encontro romântico a três; _a única participação de Quinn se dera ao esclarecer que Melissa era a irmã caçula de Mike e Tina encerrava, temporariamente, o debate virtual elogiando a _simpatia da menininha. _

Ele pensa em deletar o comentário, não adiantaria absolutamente nada e ainda poderia gerar mais besteiras nas cabeças criativas dos amigos! É, ele estava em sérios apuros. Para que colocar a bendita frase na internet? A tarde não fora agradável o suficiente... Não, ele precisava compartilhar com o mundo ou, pelo menos, os amigos da rede social. _Que bela mancada, Mike Chang! _Melissa grita pedindo auxilio em um problema matemático e ele abandona o notebook dando de ombros. _Que o mundo explodisse, afinal, ele havia sido beijado por Quinn Fabray duas vezes... E era incrível!_


	4. Chapter 4

Dias que virão

A primeira frase de senhor Schuester naquela tarde é ofuscada pelas risadas. A tentativa do homem em distribuir os solos para as Nacionais é frustrada por não conseguir ser levado a sério pelos alunos. E quando Quinn entra lentamente na sala acompanhada pelo asiático as piadinhas e assobios trazem a tonalidade vermelha as feições da dupla e o professor de espanhol, enfim, entende a bagunça no seu ensaio. A calma é restaurada e Mike e Brittany apresentam a coreografia para a primeira música e a simples observação de Willian Schuester em apontar os movimentos talhados, especificadamente, para a seqüência de dança de Quinn gera outra onda de brincadeiras. Não adiantava, o foco do New Directions naquela tarde se resumia em azucrinar o novo casal. Afinal, já não mais uma questão de tempo para a concretização de _Fabang. _

_Minha irmã acabou de soltar durante o jantar que _estamos _namorando! Você acredita? Minha mãe está me enchendo de perguntas... Vou me atrasar, mas, apareço ai!, _era o conteúdo da mensagem de Mike recebida exatamente às 18h52min. A confissão do flagrante no parque era mais do que normal para o comportamento da elétrica Melissa, porém, _namorar _ainda era uma palavra forte demais para o vocabulário da loira e a reação da mulher lhe preocupou. Não era segredo que o asiático precisou vencer uma batalha familiar para seguir o sonho de se tornar dançarino e o suposto relacionamento com uma _garota tão problemática _não deveria ser visto com bons olhos.

Ele aparece com meros vinte minutos de atraso e se desculpa. Pontualidade era algo sagrado para a tradicional família chinesa. Ela não ousa perguntar sobre a conversa com a mãe e o rapaz se limita a explicar as formulas mais complicadas da aula de física e corrigir algumas frases que ela erra em mandarim. O celular dele toca antes das nove e o encontro diário é interrompido por um chamado urgente do pai. Ele se despede com um beijo no rosto dela e deseja boa noite.

A chegada do fim de semana pouco contribui para a revelação das recentes pendências. Mike posta no facebook e lhe manda em SMS que passaria os próximos dias viajando com a família para conhecer as três universidades em que fora aceito. Por sua vez, Quinn se dedica totalmente a fisioterapia e segue com empenho a rotina recomendada pela médica. O contato com o dançarino é escasso e as únicas novidades são as fotos dos campus visitados que ele faz questão de compartilhar com os amigos através da rede social. Com a permissão de Judy, as meninas organizam uma pequena reunião exclusivamente feminina durante o fim de semana para distrair a loira. A confusão é gigantesca e Quinn se pergunta como teria superado o maior desafio de seus dezoito anos sem o apoio incondicional daquele maravilhoso e enlouquecido grupo.

O pai seguia calado na direção do veiculo, a mãe folheava o informativo da universidade recém-visitada, a irmã ressonava profundamente no banco ao lado e ele suspira entediado. A viagem pelo estado atrás da _faculdade ideal _estava beirando o insuportável e as sucessivas interferências do pai tiravam o rapaz do sério a cada consideração infundada. Irritado, ele apanha os fones e coloca nos ouvidos e conecta ao celular no último volume. _Paradise na repetição. _Música alta era a melhor forma de ignorar pessoas ou assuntos indesejados. Quem diria que o truque de infância resultaria em algo tão desconexo como seus sentimentos por Quinn Fabray? É, Mike Chang havia se cativado pela mistura de força de vontade monstruosa e a fragilidade latente da loira. Ele fecha os olhos e calcula mais algumas horas de viagem para retornar a Lima.

Mais do que nunca era bom estar perto de casa. _**Lar, doce lar! É ótimo estar de volta à Lima! **_É a primeira frase que o rapaz solta no facebook ao desfazer as malas e colocar a irmã para dormir. O relógio denuncia quase meia-noite e ele não sentia nenhum pingo de sono. A atenção se perder ao vasculhar os perfis dos colegas de New Directions e sorri ao ler os diversos comentários sobre a _Noite das Garotas, _na casa da loira. Cinco dias fora e poucas mensagens endereçadas a ele nesse período.

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

Você é estranho! Comemorar por estar de volta à Lima?

**Mike Chang diz:**

Tenho muitos motivos para gostar daqui, você não?

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

Minha lista já esteve maior... Você vai para aula amanhã? O pessoal está perdido sem você para coordenar a coreografia para as Nacionais.

**Mike Chang diz:**

Você está incluída no pessoal que está perdido sem mim?

**Quinn Fabray diz:**

O que você faria se eu dissesse que sim?

**Mike Chang diz:**

Reconheceria que também senti a sua falta e que eu estarei na escola amanhã, _porque não tenho outro lugar para ir._

Ninguém entende exatamente como as coisas se tornaram tão comuns. Nenhum dos integrantes do New Directions se importou com a permanência cada vez maior dos braços de Mike Chang em torno dos ombros de Quinn e de como as mãos se procuravam na menor possibilidade de entrelace. Não houve nenhuma objeção, quando a velocidade da caminhada dos gleeks diminuiu consideravelmente para acompanhar os passos ainda vacilantes da loira. E o fato curioso é que ninguém compreendeu e tão pouco ousou questionar o motivo do melhor dançarino gastar as tardes ensaiando a coreografia sem a presença de Brittany, seu par habitual.

Na véspera do baile, ele recapitulava os exercícios que cairiam na última prova de física do ano escorado na cabeceira da cama dela. Quinn bufa e se livra dos cadernos. O pensamento da loira ainda se arrastava nas falhas durante sua recuperação. Segundo o cronograma, ela deveria ter abandonado as muletas há quatro dias e estar mais confiante para se colocar em pé sozinha. Entretanto, ainda precisava do apoio duplo para caminhar e não tinha muita certeza se poderia colaborar com o Glee Club na apresentação das Nacionais na próxima semana. Ela se sentia um fardo, especialmente, para o garoto que lhe encarava com o semblante confuso.

_ Acho que já decoramos essas formulas, certo? Não agüento mais estudar!

_ É, acho que já chega, né? – ela revira os olhos e o rapaz acha graça _ Ok... Então... Você não vai mesmo reconsiderar a sua decisão sobre o baile? – ela solta a mão dele e cruza os braços.

_ Não, eu pretendo fazer fisioterapia durante o fim de semana para me livrar das muletas antes das Nacionais... E bem, não vejo muito mais sentido nesses bailes, sabe? A festa do ano passado não deixou boas lembranças...

_ Oh! Isso é um não bem convincente... Vou ser rejeitado de novo se quiser passar por aqui amanhã a noite? – rebate o garoto com o costumeiro sorriso.

_ Por que você viria aqui amanhã, Chang? – ela questiona com feição séria.

_ Por que eu não tenho outro lugar para ir? – o rapaz tenta convence-la. Ela se senta de frente para o rapaz e nega com a cabeça. A tarefa seria complicada.

_ Ah, é? E o_ seu baile de formatura? _Você sabe que eu adoro a sua companhia... E _isso _que está acontecendo... Mas, não posso aceitar que você perca o baile!

_ O que vai ter demais? Você não estará lá... E o baile do ano foi sem graça... A minha candidata a rainha não foi eleita. Fiquei devastado, sabia? – ela se espanta por ter recebido o voto naquela época – O que? De repente, a minha opção natural seria Santana ou Zizes?

**_ **O que... É... É estranho, você votando em mim naquela época... Eu...Hum... Obrigada.

_ Ah... Em um baile em que a rainha coroada foi o Kurt e o rei eleito foi o Karofsky, que acabou se apaixonando pela "rainha"... O mais estranho foi o meu voto em você? Tem certeza que sabe o que significa _estranho? _– os dois gargalham e ela deitada a cabeça no ombro dele.

_ Sei, sim... Você é estranho... E incrivelmente _fofo! _

Mike sorri antes de colar os lábios aos da garota e decretar oficialmente o termino da sessão de estudos. Na manhã seguinte, os colegas de coral protestam pela negativa de _Fabang _em aparecer na celebração, porém, a decisão era irrevogável. Até mesmo Judy Fabray tenta convencer a filha a reconsiderar, todavia, o discurso da mulher é enfraquecido depois de um tentador convite para um encontro. Afinal, ela havia se divorciado do marido há quase dois anos e merecia seguir em frente. A garantia que o quase _genro _faria companhia a filha concede consciência tranqüila para que o compromisso seja firmado para a noite de sexta-feira.

Pontualmente às oito da noite, as tradicionais batidas ecoam pela residência Fabray e asiático adentra ao local com uma mochila repleta de opções de diversão, ao menos, para o seu entretenimento. Videogame, jogos, filmes, animes e box de séries que Quinn nunca ouviu falar. Meia-hora depois, Judy se despede e com certo embaraço avisa não ter hora para voltar. A mensagem é recebida pela filha. A mãe não retornaria naquela noite. Não que a jovem tivesse alguma objeção em ter a casa inteira para si e o... _O que Mike era mesmo seu? _

Nas últimas semanas, mesmo que a relação tivesse sido descoberta pelos amigos, não havia sido devidamente esclarecida entre o casal. Nada que importasse no momento. A loira estava mais preocupada em aprender os comandos básicos do game a fazer frente ao asiático. Mike gargalha diante das gafes da garota ao seu lado e quando estava prestes a eliminá-la, o pause lhe frustra. Ela apanha o celular e não dá a mínima para os protestos do garoto. _"A sua noite está tão entediante quanto esse baile?",_ ela estranha o desanimo de Mercedes e responde com sinceridade. _"Acredite, mas, estou me divertindo com o Mike. Estamos jogando videogame e está divertido". _No baile, Sam nota o aborrecimento de sua acompanhante, que não desgruda os olhos do telefone.

_ Esperando alguma ligação, Cedes?

_ O que? Não... Só a mensagem da Quinn... Incrivelmente, ela e o Mike estão se divertindo mais do que nós!

_ Não duvido muito. Esse baile está uma porcaria! – reclama Finn, chegando de braços dados com Rachel.

_ Nem me fala! As pessoas ainda ficam olhando para mim e a Brittany como se fossemos aberrações! – Santana repudia os olhares repressores.

_ Por que nós continuamos aqui? – comenta Rachel – Ninguém está gostando, não estamos concorrendo ou torcendo para nenhum candidato à coroa...E, convenhamos, essa banda é horrível! Acho que poderíamos aproveitar melhor se estivéssemos juntos, não é?

Os carros param em frente a residência Fabray e com imensa apressa, os integrantes do New Directions descem um a um. O casal se surpreende pelo barulho desenfreado vindo de fora e o garoto se dispõe em atender a porta. Os amigos aparecem as pencas e entram na casa sem a menor cerimônia. Rachel é a primeira a abrir a boca e revelar o motivo da invasão.

_ _Fabang _faz falta... E aquela festa estava horrível! Então, percebemos que queríamos mesmo era aproveitar esses instantes com as pessoas que fazem a diferença.

_ Por que toda vez que você abre a boca precisa discursar, Berry? Enfim, viemos interromper o momento _casal _de vocês, pode ser? – Santana esclarece a situação.

Em minutos, todos estão gritando para definir a seqüência dos cantores no karaokê, enquanto Mercedes, Tina e Kurt enlouqueciam a anfitriã sobre quando o casal estaria realmente oficializado. Quinn revira os olhos e passa a escolher uma música qualquer para a sua vez no principal entretenimento da noite: cantar. São canções, jogos, coreografias improvisadas, pedidos de pizzas, sessões intermináveis de fotos, discussões ridículas e sonoras gargalhadas. Jamais a casa da família Fabray retumbou tamanha agitação e tantas _gargalhadas. _E não havia som mais apropriado para acelerar a recuperação da mais jovem moradora da residência.

Passava das três da manhã, quando a loira focalizou Rachel e Blaine em um animado dueto com a platéia bastante reduzida. Apenas Sam, Mercedes, Kurt e Rory aparentavam estar levemente conscientes. A maioria ressonava nos cantos da sala. Ela boceja e recebe um sorriso compreensivo de Mike, que oferece o braço como escoro para o _sono dela. _O rapaz estapeia a própria testa com a mão livre e a ação desperta a garota.

_ Esqueci completamente! – ele tenta se explicar em um sussurro – Minha mãe pediu para te convidar para o jantar lá em casa amanhã...É aniversário da Melissa!

_ Por que eu iria, Mike? - ela se remexe no sofá e ri contrariada.

_ Para me livrar de um sermão? Sério... Minhas tias se uniram a minha mãe e me encheram a semana inteira para apresentar a minha _namorada. _Além disso, a minha irmã tem essa adoração por você, né? – a loira mira os olhos e cruza os braços – _Ok... _Ficou claro quequando eu digo _minha namorada_ estou falando sobre você?

_ Sim...Eu só queria ver a sua cara... Você fica muito fofo assim... Sem graça! – ele resmunga provocando a risada dela – E obrigada pelo convite, seria ótimo conhecer a família do_ meu namorado. _

_Namorado. Namorada. _As duas palavras foram cochichadas, entretanto, em menos de 24 horas estariam repercutindo na timeline dos perfis no Facebook dos integrantes do Club Glee. Não que a desenfreada empolgação coletiva incomodasse Quinn, muito pelo contrario. As risadas estavam se tornando a forma mais promissora para recolocá-la de pé e não somente na forma literal.

**Quinn Fabray está em um relacionamento sério.**

**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry e outras 8 pessoas curtiram isso. **

**Kurt Hummel: **Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo! Fabang é oficial!

**Mike Chang curtiu isso. **

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Isso é tão fofo!

**Mike Chang está em um relacionamento sério com Quinn Fabray. **

**Rory Flanagan, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman e outras 7 pessoas curtiram isso.**

**Mike Chang adicionou uma nova foto em Lima, Ohio com Quinn Fabray e família.**

**Artie Abrams: **Já apresentou para a família? Uau! Fabang é oficial e sério!

**Mercedes Jones: **Eu sabia! Nova combinação para o coral! Fabang está no meu top 3!

**Santana Lopez: **Você conquistou um terço do meu respeito, chinês! Família e facebook no mesmo dia? Mandou bem!

**Rachel Berry: **Isso é ótimo e merece uma comemoração. Afinal, saímos cedo do baile e em uma semana estaremos na Florida para as Nacionais!

**Finn Hudson, Tina Chang, Sugar Motta e outras 11 pessoas curtiram isso.**

**Sugar Motta: **Acho que posso inaugurar o novo salão de festas da minha casa... O que acham **Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Rory Flanagan, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones? **

**Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones e outras 12 pessoas curtiram isso.**

Os sete dias mais rápidos e significativos da jornada do pequeno New Directions. Mais do que a última chance dos formandos de brilhar nos palcos, a competição nacional representava a transição dos colegiais para futuros universitários. Havia uma sensação estranha de dever cumprido e saudade antecipada. Antes mesmo de Rachel iniciar o seu solo, antes mesmo de Mike se juntar a Brittany nos passos de dança mais elaborados da noite... Antes de qualquer coisa, o resultado se tornou mero detalhe diante da evolução dos adolescentes da distante Lima. Will Schuester sabia disso e com um tremendo aperto no peito se acomodou nos bastidores para contemplar a apresentações dos seus alunos prediletos. Porém, se demorou mais ao visualizar o rosto relaxado de Quinn Fabray.

Com certeza, ela era que aparentava estar mais serena. O que não fazia o menor sentido... A loira havia abandonado as muletas há três dias, não conseguia se estabilizar por mais do que quinze minutos e não poderia dar mais do que dez passos sem parar para um longo descanso. Ainda assim, ela estava tranqüila. Quinn cantaria a maior parte dos versos da segunda canção e teria posição de destaque graças a uma rica coreografia desenvolvida inteiramente por Mike Chang. O professor de espanhol sorri e deseja boa sorte ao restante dos estudantes.

O asiático parecia alheio ao mundo nos instantes que antecediam as apresentações. Por isso, ele sabia que fones de ouvidos eram a maneira mais eficiente de ignorar as pessoas. Não que Mike quisesse ignorar alguém ali, porém, era o seu ritual particular antes de pisar no palco. Era apenas força do habito.

_ Você sabia que fones de ouvido são perfeitos para se desligar de tudo? – as palavras da loira atingem o rapaz, que desliga o iphone e retira os fones – Experiência própria, então? – ele confirma – O que você ta ouvindo?

_ _Paradise, Coldplay, _sabe? – ela ri – Me tranqüiliza, não sei bem o porque.

_ É, agora eu lembrei que nunca perguntei o motivo de você ter cantando essa música na minha volta para o coral...

_ Honestamente... Eu não tenho a menor ideia... Me lembro do senhor Schue falando que nós deveríamos escolher músicas que falassem sobre _superação... _E de repente, _Paradise _pipocou na minha cabeça...Pareceu o certo a fazer ou a cantar.

_ Oh! Acho que você acertou naquele dia... E eu só tenho a agradecer por aquele... _E todos os dias anteriores_. – ela enlaça o pescoço dele e cola seus lábios.

_ Não precisa agradecer... Eu não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir mesmo. – ele gargalha, ela estapeia o seu braço – E acho que _eu deveria ser grato pelos dias que ainda virão. _

_"Lima é apenas um lugar em algum lugar do mundo, talvez não seja bem o que você sonhou para o seu mundo, talvez não se pareça em nada. Mas se olhar de perto, poderá ver alguém como você. Alguém tentando encontrar seu caminho, alguém tentando encontrar seu lugar, alguém tentando encontrar a si mesmo. Às vezes é mais fácil se sentir como se fosse o único no mundo que está lutando, que está frustrado, insatisfeito, que mal está conseguindo. Esse sentimento é uma mentira. E se puder apenas agüentar, apenas encontrar a coragem para encarar tudo isso por mais um dia, alguém ou algo, irá te encontrar e fazer com que tudo fique bem. Porque todos precisamos de um pouco de ajuda às vezes, alguém para nos ajudar a escutar a música do mundo, para nos lembrar que nem sempre será assim. Esse alguém está por aí. E esse alguém irá te encontrar."_

_**(Integra do discurso lido por Quinn Fabray, a oradora da turma de formandos de 2012 da Escola Secundária Willian Mckinley, em Lima – Ohio)**_

**Eu sei que o sol está pronto para nascer**

**Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso**

**Para-para-paraíso**

**Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso...**


	5. Epilogo

Ele pisca uma, duas, quatro vezes e não adianta. Esfrega fortemente os olhos com as mãos e consegue focalizar a folha a sua frente. Se concentra e consegue ler mais uma frase inteira. Escuta a resposta e mal tem forças para cumprir a sua parte no dialogo. Os olhos se fecham e não enxerga mais nada. A moça sacode o rapaz deitado ao seu lado sem nenhuma resposta. Definitivamente, ele havia apagado. Ela ri antes de retirar as páginas da mão dele e terminar por conta própria a cena que ensaiaria logo pela manhã.

Assustado. Mike Chang acorda assustado em uma cama que não reconhece. Leva as mãos aos olhos e aos poucos, recupera a visão. Boceja e repara que o sol já estava alto. Meio zonzo pelo sono prolongado, tateia em busca do celular esquecido sobre a cômoda. _10h53min. _É, ele havia apagado mesmo. Preguiçosamente, se levanta da cama e ronda o dormitório atrás de pistas sobre o paradeiro da jovem. _"Dia cheio com aulas e ensaio. Estarei de volta às 17 horas", _dizia o bilhete encontrado em cima de seu computador na escrivaninha. O que fazer com tanto tempo livre? O buraco em seu estomago lhe dava uma excelente sugestão. O celular volta as mãos e disca um número mais do que decorado.

_ Você tá de bobeira? Ótimo! Preciso mesmo disso!

A ligação é encerrada e ele trata de arrumar a bagunça que estava a sua bagagem antes de sair do alojamento universitário. O asiático abre a porta, cumprimenta alguns rostos conhecidos e caminha apressado para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Era maio e o tempo não poderia estar mais agradável para uma caminhada em New Haven. Os portões de Yale são ultrapassados e o rapaz sorri ao pensar pela centésima vez naquela grata coincidência.

Desde o início do colegial, Mike Chang e Matt Rutherford eram inseparáveis. Aquela dupla de melhores amigos que provavelmente manteria contato pelo resto da vida. Ironicamente, os adolescentes precisavam comprovar a impressão antes mesmo do fim do ensino médio. A transferência do pai de Matt para outro estado separou a melhor dupla de ataque o time de futebol qie a Escola Willian Mckinley tivera em anos e dificultou a continuidade da amizade. Mas, ninguém contaria com o bizarro senso de humor do destino. Mike se firmou como atleta, tomou coragem para aperfeiçoar a sua dança, namorou Tina Chang por quase dois anos, desafiou o rígido pai, batalhou pelo sonho de se tornar artista, foi largado pela primeira namorada, venceu a competição Nacional de corais e se esforçou ao máximo para manter o relacionamento à distancia com Quinn Fabray. Esforço? Não, muito mais do que isso. O estudante de dança moderna na Universidade de Artes de Chicago fez praticamente tudo que estava a seu alcance para que o namoro vencesse as barreiras da graduação e os absurdos 1385 quilômetros de distância. Por isso, o asiático havia literalmente apagado na noite anterior. Porque estava esgotado após passar horas em avião e ônibus para poder desfrutar do feriado prolongado junto da namorada no alojamento de Yale. E onde entrava o destino e sua ironia?

A parte curiosa era que Matt Rutherford cursava engenharia mecânica na Universidade de West Haven graças a uma bolsa de estudos esportiva. Ala da equipe de basquete da faculdade, o negro estava aproveitando a tarde para vadiar com o melhor amigo e algumas partidas de videogame. Os gritos insanos, a música alta, as provocações baratas e os comentários obtusos eram familiares a jovem que carregava uma pilha de livros sobre Shakespeare. Harmony Geller abre a porta ciente da identidade do visitante. Matt paralisa o jogo imediatamente ao ver a namorada entrando no recinto para indignação do melhor amigo. O negro beija e trata de apanhar a pilha de materiais das mãos dela, que sorri pela gentileza.

_ Olá, Mike! É bom te ver... Planeja ficar até quando? – fala se dirigindo a única mesa do lugar.

_ Terça-feira. Minhas aulas foram suspensas por causa de um festival municipal. Não posso reclamar, não é?

_ Não mesmo. Pelo visto, vocês passaram a tarde nesse bendito videogame, certo? – os rapazes confirmam – Matheus Rutherford! Você não esqueceu de nada? – o negro para novamente o game e a encara confuso – Mercado! Honestamente, não sei como você consegue sobreviver a base de água e chocolate! Você é um atleta e deveria cuidar da alimentação! – o asiático gargalha.

_ Por isso que eu tenho você, não é? Para cuidar de mim! – o negro tenta bajular a namorada, que cora com a oportuna declaração, mas, acaba revirando os olhos.

_ Você não presta, Rutherford! – o rapaz ri alto e desvia da almofada atirada pela garota – Agora, espero que vocês tenham ótimos planos para a noite... Porque eu preciso sair depois das aulas desta tarde! Então, o que me dizem? – os jovens se entreolham.

_ Boate? Aquele DJ que você adorou no fim de semana, vai tocar denovo. E bom, você conhece _Fabang..._Os dois piram por uma pista de dança!

_ Você tem conversado com Kurt ou Mercedes ultimamente? Só aqueles dois continuam usando esses apelidinhos ridículos! – o asiático protesta injuriado.

_ Eu acho fofo! Não acredito que você esteja perdendo para nesse jogo, Matt! Ainda não entendo como lhe deram uma bolsa de estudos justo no basquete!

_ Adianta dizer que isso é o videogame e não a vida real, _baby? _

Contrariado, Matt entrega o controle para Harmony, que quase reverte o massacre aplicado por Mike no jogo esportivo. Mais duas partidas e o alarme de nova mensagem soa no celular do asiático. _"Devo chegar em alguns minutos. Dormiu bem?". _A preocupação da loira com seu bem estar coloca um sorriso nada discreto no rosto e responde que se despediria dos amigos e correria para o campus. O combinado é que se encontrariam na entrada da casa noturna dentro de algumas horas. Mike ri ao constatar que nunca viu o amigo tão envolvido com uma garota. Na verdade, o caso mais sério que Matt, além dos amassos em segredo com Santana, em sua passagem por Lima durou alguns encontros. Nada que valesse mudança de _status no Facebook. _E o engraçado é que a pessoa que mudou isso saira exatamente de Lima. Um ano mais nova do que eles, Harmony havia disputado as Seletivas de 2012 e surpreendido pelo talento excepcional. Segundo Kurt e Rachel, a jovem também desejava uma vaga na Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nova Iorque, contudo, adaptou-se perfeitamente à Connecticut e não trocaria o curso de música em Yale por nada. Por tantas coincidências, Mike achava muito engraçado como o Clube Glee continuava tão entrelaçado a sua jornada.

Ele mira o relógio, nota os minutos de antecedência e considera oportuno comprar qualquer coisa para servir no lanche. _Quinn amava o seu namorado e essa _certeza se fortalecia a cada gesto adorável, como deixar a mesa preparada para sua chegada das aulas. Torta, sanduíches, uma jarra de suco gelado e a companhia do asiático mais fofo mundo, pelo menos, em sua opinião. Mike se desculpa pelo cochilo antes de ajudá-la a repassar o texto da peça e acaba recebendo um demorado beijo como resposta.

_ Além de dormir e me preparar essa ótima surpresa, o que mais você fez hoje? – questiona a moça apanhando mais um pedaço da torta predileta.

_ O mesmo de sempre... Visitei o Matt e, basicamente, jogamos videogame direto. Você não cruzou com a Harmony, não é? – a loira nega – Ela parecia estressada.

_ Ah, fim de semestre é sempre complicado, especialmente, o primeiro...Lembra dessa época? Eu costumava te ligar só para descontar a minha tensão. Nós nunca brigamos tanto!

_ Uau! Achei que iria surtar... Felizmente, existem as férias de verão após essa loucura! Matt comentou que a Mercedes também lhe ameaçou, caso não aparece na casa do lago na primeira semana de folga... Ela consegue ser mais assustadora que Sue Silvester!

_ Isso que você ainda não conheceu a mãe dela...Às vezes, tenho pena do Sam pela barra que deve enfrentar em cada discussão com a Mercedes.

_ Certo, ainda temos tempo para planejar o verão...Mas, o que você acha de sairmos para dançar nesta noite?

O sorriso é instantâneo no rosto de Quinn. Era sempre assim. Desde a ausência no baile de formatura, a loira não perdia uma única oportunidade para se exibir com o namorado na pista de dança. Vantagens de aturar há um ano e meio, o estudante de dança mais promissor de Chicago.

_ Ah, sabe que a Rachel teve a cara de pau de me perguntar anteontem? Se você poderia aceitava dar aulas de dança de salão para o Finn durante as férias. _Aulas gratuitas. _Ela só pode estar louca se acha que eu concordaria com isso! Finn é uma causa perdida e problema unicamente dela para a bendita valsa depois do casamento. Nós mal nos vemos e eu deveria deixar que você perdesse o verão por isso? Claro que não!

_ _Incrível..._Nunca achei que Quinn Fabray exigiria passar mais tempo comigo! Você não teimava em dizer que eu era..._Estranho? _– ele gargalha e precisa desviar rápido do pedaço de pão que ela atira em sua direção.

_ Eu ainda acho que você é estranho... Estranho e incrivelmente _fofo! - _ele infla ainda o sorriso.

_ _Bom saber. _Porque, eu não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir. Pelomenos, não_...Sem você._


End file.
